Whoosh!
by Blue Paper Plane
Summary: Tamaki and Kyouya wake up on a train in a strange world. A white-haired youth challenges Tamaki to a game of poker, and soon, Haruhi isn't the only one left with a huge debt to pay! They're dragged off to the Black Order! Can they get home? DISCONTINUED
1. Mommy and Daddy's Big Scary Landoff!

**A/N: K, here is my first non-angsty fanfic. I will try to update this as much as I can. Leaving me a review would really brighten my day! Thanks for reading! And by the way, if you happen to favorite this, if it's not too much trouble, would you please leave me a review? **

**Lavi: Some people can really get peeved when people favorite a story and don't leave a review.**

**Me: Wha- Lavi? When did you get here?**

**Kyouya: That's right.**

**Me: Kyouya, too?!?! . . . Anyway, enough of this nonsense. Here ya go . . . **

Chapter 1: Mommy and Daddy's Big Scary Landoff!

Throughout my school life in Ouran Academy, I have found that I have entailed many surprising events during my time there. Some of those events are pleasant, however, most of them are exasperating and silly. I often wonder why it is that I take part in Tamaki's useless club. I suppose it is simply because spending time with the delusional "king" pays off. Who knows? I won't dwell on it.

"Kyouya! Kyouya Ootori!" I heard Tamaki shouting, and shaking me back and forth.

My eyes fluttered open, and I sat up in my seat to adjust my glasses. As soon as I had sone so, I threw my most threatening glare in Tamaki's direction. "You fool. You've woken me up again. You're going to regret this, you-"

Tamaki did not appear to be frightened, as usual, when I glowered at him. His violet eyes were wide. "Kyouya? I think we're lost . . ."

"Lost? How could we possibly be lost? Only a moment ago, we were-"

Then I felt the jolting from my seat. I took in my surroundings. Tamaki and I appeared to be on a train, one that appeared to be styled from that of the British Industrial Revoloution. Even the people around us (who were clearly not Japanese) wore English clothing styles from the early 1800s. I blinked a few times, and looked at Tamaki with his questioning expression.

"Hey, Kyouya. Do you know where we are?"

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" I scoffed, folding my arms across my chest. "We're on a train. It looks like we are in England in the early 1800s but obviously, that is impossible. Perhaps we wounded up on the set of some movie, though why they would film a movie on a moving train or how we would end up on a movie set I do not know."

"Movie? What's that?" someone said in English.

A boy peered from the seat behind the one where Tamaki and I sat. He had unkempt red hair, which he had attempted to keep back in a green bandana. He wore a black eyepatch. His leftover uncovered eye was curious and mischevious, and emereald green in color. I immeadiately felt wary of him. He seemed slightly older than me, but in no way was he more mature, I could just tell. He reminded me far too much of the Hitachiin twins.

Tamaki fell back, now speaking in English thanks to the other boy's foreign words. "Mommy, look! Oh, the poor boy, he doesn't even know what a movie is! It's even worse than Haruhi! Clearly, this young man is a commoner, and we must help him learn the ways of the world! In that way, we can teach those who are poor to move up in society so that everyone can be happy! Besides . . ."

The redhead gave me a strange look. "Uh, why is he refering to you as 'Mommy?' No offense, or anything."

"None taken. That brainless, I mean, that guy has no idea that he's embarrasing himself in public," I replied.

"Mommy, how could you be so cruel?" Tamaki cried in alarm.

"Well, I'm Lavi by the way," the boy said, his arm outstretched for me to shake it. "Nice to meetcha."

"Nice to meet you to. My name is Kyouya Ootori," I said.

"Yeah. So, hey, you have an intresting name and a you guys were speaking Japanese, so I guess you're Japanese. I speak a few languages. Japanese happens to be one of them."

I was also going to mention that we didn't know where we were, but I figured that I would see a sign and find out for myself soon enough, so I did not bother.

"Anyway, I am Tamaki. It's my pleasure," Tamaki said with a smile.

Lavi broke out into a grin. "Ooh, I bet you get all the girls real easy. What's your secret? Ya see, I see all these chicks all the time. But they're always either evil or taken. I really need some actual adivce, cuz . . ."

"Um, hello."

Lavi broke off from his sudden outburst and regarded a boy who looked about fifteen or sixteen with yet another grin. The boy seemed to have a thin but strong build. He has penetrating grey-blue eyes, like the cloudy sky after a thunderstorm. His hair was an untidy shag, and was strangely white in color. A grotesque, jagged scar ran over his left eye.

"Hey there, beansprout! Tamaki-san, Kyouya-san, meet Beansprout!" Lavi cheered.

"Lavi, please refrain from refering to me with that unflattering nickname," the beansprout said, clearly irritated. He took his seat next to Lavi. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My actual name is Allen Walker."

"It is indeed a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Walker." I made mental notes about Allen and Lavi in my head.

_Allen Walker: About fifteen. Seems to be British and appears to be kind and polite. What's more, he's handsome. He'd be a popular, one-of- a-kind host back at Ouran. Dislikes being called "beansprout". Strange white hair color . . . Perhaps he'd bleached it? Wears umfamiliar black and red uniform. _

_Lavi: About eighteen. I cannot tell his origin and he seems to be holding back some strange sort of genius knowledge. He seems like the Hitachiin type and likes to talk. He is an intresting case. I'll talk to him later. Speaks Japanese. Also wears unfamiliar uniform. _

"So, tell me," Allen said, facing Tamaki. "Would you be willing to play a round of poker with me? Just one, little game?" I noticed the boy's eyes gleam darkly, seemingly out of character for the refined person I had thought him to be. It made me very suspicious.

Before I could warn Tamaki, of course, the reckless idiot stood up proudly. "Very well! I'll accept your challenge!"

"Tamaki . . ." I muttered.

"Come on! Don't be like that, Kyouya! We can have a little fun, yes?"

"Allen . . ." Lavi began. "You-"

"I have to admit, I am short on money. Actually, I'm quite desperate. So desperate, in fact, I'll probably make sloppy moves and you'll win easily," Allen insisted.

Tamaki bought the obviously fake excuse. "See, Kyouya? We have nothing to fear!"

"Don't expect me to loan you money when you lose," I snapped as Allen Walker pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket and grinned evilly.


	2. Beware, The White Haired Poker Player!

**A/N: Allright!! Finally, your much-awaited brand-new SECOND CHAPPY! **

**Tamaki: I . . . Feel like weeping! Such a joy! **

**Honey: Blue-chan is allready this far! **

**Me: Go away, Honey! You're not in this fic! **

**Honey: Y- You mean I am not good enough *sniff* to be in your story?! **

**Me: W- Wait! I didn't mean it like that! **

**Honey: WAAAHHH!!!! *runs off sobbing* **

**Me: . . . **

**Kanda: I say it's the Baka usagi's fault for luring him in here with the cake. **

**Lavi: Yu-chan! Why must you blame me?! So mean! **

**Allen: Anyway, kudos to Hikaru2322 for giving a lovely first review! Also, thanks for the sub! And for favoriting! **

**Me: Yes, thank you! (Bows politely) Well, after this overlong intro-thingy I NOW give you the SECOND CHAPPY!!! **

***drumroll* **

**Lavi: Wait! Here's your disclaimer, which you forgot to put in the previous chapter! Blue claims no rights to -man or Ouran. **

**Me: That's right! Now . . . Finally . . . **

Chapter 2: Beware the White-haired Poker Player!

_Tamaki's POV: _

"H- How can this be?"

I stared at the cards in my hands and the ones that the beansprout boy had just laid out in front of me.

"Royal Straight Flush!" Allen exclaimed cheerfully. For a moment he appeared to be as if he was just a cute kid like Honey, as if . . . As if . . .

As if he didn't have a dark side.

Why did the boy suddenly resemble Nekozawa from the Black Magic Club? I swear there were vicious red flames surrounding Allen as the boy cackled mercilessly.

I glanced to my right. "Kyouya?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"What do I do? I have no money on me at the current moment!" I wailed.

An angry fist slammed down into the table.

"You . . . You . . ."

"Don't get so mad, Kyouya!" I told him.

"What do you want from me?" he demanded, though already knowing the answer.

It was unlike Kyouya to be irritable. I brought my knees up to my chest and gave him my most effective, pleading, helpless look. (Some called this expression puppy-dog eyes).

Kyouya refused to meet my eyes. His hands played at the back of his hair, like he wanted a clipboard to write and look down on. It was a shame he'd left it back in Japan.

"Kyouya?"

"It seems as if I have no choice. Very well. I'll pay your debt, Tamaki, for your current situation. I really would prefer not to see this young man here strip you down to your underwear. But once we return home, you are to return every penny you owe to me into my hands personally."

"All right! That won't be a problem, Kyouya!" I exclaimed. "Thanks a million!"

"No, thank you, Tamaki," Kyouya growled. I sensed the apparent sarcasm in his voice. Was he mad?

Kyouya slipped his hands into both his pockets. But no wallet lay inside. HD checked his back pockets. Still nothing. He searched himself with his brow furrowed, finding only 100 yen in his shirt chest pocket.

"Kyouya? Don't tell me-" I said.

"Darn!" Kyouya hissed. "How the hell did I lose my wallet? I carry it around everywhere!"

Lavi grabbed my wrists, Allen did the same to Kyouya. The train slowed to a halt. "Here. This is our stop, the closest stop to Headquarters," Lavi said.

"What are you talking about? Let go of us!" I demanded.

Allen shook his head. "Well, since you obviously don't have any money to pay us with, I'm afraid we'll have to take you guys back to headquarters. You can pay back your debt by being our . . . Helpers, I guess."

Kyouya and I stared at each other with wide eyes. "This . . . It's like Haruhi's story over again!" I cried. "We are now trapped in Haruhi's world of continuous despair!"

"This is fabulous," Kyouya muttered as Allen and Lavi draggged us off the train into the crowd of bustling people.

**A/N: there ya have it. Sorry for the extreme, extreme shortiness of this chappy, but the next one will be much longer, I promise. **


	3. Tamachan and Kyochan ARE DOOMED!

**A/N: Well, it's been a rather long time, hasn't it? Too long. Extremely long. So I'd like to start out with saying … I am VERY, VERY SORRY! I had exams, and they were very stressful. I nearly forgot about this story, but I did not. I wrote a chapter about twice as long as this one. And about two months ago I was ready to post it.**

**Then … my computer broke. I had to get a new computer, which happened a few weeks ago. I'm sorry this chapter's so short. But I will try to update as much as possible.**

**Reason #2 for the delayed update … I discovered **_**Final Fantasy VII**_**. I was taken aback into a breathtaking new world. I laughed like a nutcase, cried my eyes out, and abandoned long homeworkand sleep hours to play that masterpiece of a game. The bags under my eyes are permanent, I swear. **

**Which leads me to the next question. I am planning to have 2 FF7 characters make an appearance in this story! Please comment and tell me which of these characters you wanna see: Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair, Reno, Vincent Valentine, yuffie Kirasagi, or Sepiroth. Whoever's wanted the most, I will include.**

**And if you haven't played the game … ****bounces up and down**_**PLAY!!!**_

**My good friend, LittleK3 is officially co-writing this story! She'll introduce herself later, but she's on vacation now … grr. She wrote the very end of this chapter while I had some minor motivation issues.**

**So, sorry for droning on. I seem to be alone. Hmm. That's strange. Hmm…**

***eerie, suspicious silence***

**Oh, and yes … REVIEW!**

**Oh yeah. I do not own -man, OHSHC, President Barack Obama, or the to-be capsized island of Guam. This fanfiction is a pitiful heap of crap coming from my imagination, and I have not the genius to own Lavi, Allen … or Tamaki … **_**or the twins … sigh.**_

Chapter 3: Tama-chan and Kyo-chan Head Towards Their Doom

_Kyouya's POV _

"We're here!" Lavi exclaimed, and the great doors to the Black Order HQ swung open.

Tamaki glanced around eagerly, in that puppylike way of his. His gaze fell on a pretty girl, about our age with glossy, jet black hair and lovely violet eyes. She was smiling in the doorway, wearing a uniform similar to Allen and Lavi's, except with a disturbingly short skirt.

"Hello, Lenalee!" Allen said smiling.

"Hi, Allen, Lavi! How was your misson?" the girl named Lenalee asked.

"A few easy level twos," Lavi said. "So, where's Yu-chan?"

"Don't call me that, Baka Usagi!" someone growled. A young man with a long blue-black ponytail walked toward us. He was obviously Japanese, based on his accent and I could also infer this from the nickname he was using for Lavi. He drew out a long sword, and it was soon hovering right at poor Lavi's throat.

"Kanda!" Lenalee exclaimed. "NO!"

Allen tried to suppress a wide grin, but failed to succeed.

Tamaki watched in horror. "W- What is wrong with these people?"

"Hmm. By the way they are behaving I presume that it's all just a joke," I observed. "That man there is no threat to Lavi."

Kanda grunted and turned to me, his sword still in place. "What did you just say?! Whoever the hell you are, you'll regret judging me!"

"Yes, who are these two young men?" Lenalee asked, noticing Tamaki and I. "Oh, by the way, my name is Lenalee Lee. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine,_ Princess_ Lenalee," Tamaki said, giving her the irresistable host smile he gave to all the girls he passed at school. "I'm Tamaki Suou. And that guy's Kyouya Ootori." I scowled at him for being called _that guy._

"PL- PLAYER!!!!!!" Allen and Lavi screeched in unison on the verge of hysteria. Kanda gave Tamaki a _WTH_ look.

Lenalee, however, glanced sideways, slightly reddened, but smiled back.

Lavi bolted toward Lenalee, pushing Tamaki to the side. "And . . . And here I thought you were never going to get a boyfriend, 'specially while Cheif Komui lives on!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"Shut up! Leave Lenalee alone!" Allen yelled at Tamaki.

"What? What did I do?" Tamaki cried. He collapsed to the ground, a lake of heavy tears growing around him.

Lenalee sighed and asked, "are you guys Exorcists?"

"Exorcists? Like those crazy preists way back who thought they could cleanse people of evil demons?" Tamaki said, confused.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Tamaki demanded.

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee exchanged exasperated glances and Kanda grunted.

I almost made a comment of my own, but kept my mouth shut. However, Lavi, who seemed to be the most observant one despite his personality seemed to sense my suspscion.

"All the same, we can check to see if they are compatible with the Innocence or not," Lenalee said.

Allen nodded. "They can pay off their debt that way, if they are."

_Debt?!_ Lenalee mouthed.

Allen decided to ignore her, and turned his attention to returning a glare to Kanda.

Lavi's face fell. "Aw, MAN! I wanted some helpers to, er, help me! Y' know, play pranks on Yu-chan with me, act as a shield from one of the old Panda's death kicks, set me up with some cute chicks . . ."

I couldn't help but feel offended by these words, and let it show. Tamaki just gaped, then got down on the ground, instantly sullen. The air felt darker and more chilling quite suddenly around him earning him weirded-out looks from everyone for the second time that day.

" . . . right, Yu-chan?" Lavi finished.

"For the last time, you Baka-usagi, don't call me-"

"Yu-chan! Lighten up a little!" Lavi said.

"You-" Kanda hissed, stepping forward.

"Kanda, no! That is not nice!" Lenalee scolded.

Allen snickered. The head of a furious Kanda snapped immeadiately in Allen's direction. "Did you . . . Did you just laugh at me, you idiot beansprout?!"

"Please calm down, Kanda. It's just that Lenalee sounded like she was training a dog. I couldn't help but find the situation humorous."

Kanda's hand flew to Mugen for the second time in at least five minutes.

Allen sighed loudly. "It's such a shame that you cannot be as refined as I am, Kanda. You constantly label people with irritating nicknames ultimately leading everyone feeling intimidated and disgusted by you."

Before Kanda could respond, Lenalee interrupted. "I can give you a tour, if you'd like!"

"That would be delightful, Miss Lee," I said.

"No problem." Lenalee led us into headquarters. We went through endless corridors and down several flights of stairs. We saw the Science Department, Lounge, Dining Hall. It was an impressive order they Black Order. Hm. As soon as I got my hands on my laptop I would look up the poorly-known little organization.

I stopped to stare at the many columns of doors in the living quarters. Soon I felt a frantic tapping on my shoulder.

"What is it, Tamaki?"

"Kyouya? I think we lost her!"

"Don't be stupid." I huffed. I looked around the long, unending hallway, but saw no one.

"Lenalee-san?" Tamaki called, rushing down one end of the hall. "LENALEE-_SAMA_!"

Grudgingly, I headed off after him, not wanting to lose him too.

But everywhere I looked down the long, dark hall I did not see him.

"Tamaki," I shouted, trying to find that idiot somewhere.

"AAAUUUGHHHHH!!!"

_Ah._ Of course. Screaming. The usual.

"Tamaki," I began, "you-"

That's when I saw him.

The man from earlier had his blade at Tamaki's throat. "You ... Are a narcitistic, stupid, strange, idiotic pest. You tick me off ... So much ..."

"Gah! Are you as crazy as he is?!" I yelled to Kanda Yu, despite myself. Well, he did have a blade at my friend's throat. Kanda turned to face me.

"You. I don't trust you," he stated.

I adjusted my glasses and gave Kanda a curious look. "Why not? What's not to trust?" I said as politely as I could. "Now, could you please remove your sword from its current posistion?"

Kanda scowled. "What? You want to take his place?"

Tamaki stared at me with pleading, puppy-dog eyes. "Kyouya? You must help me!"

My unmoved gaze shifted back to Kanda.

"So?" Kanda asked.

"Very well, I'm sorry to disturb you Kanda Yu," I said, begining to walk away. "Please, do go back to what you were doing before."

"WHAT?!" Tamaki screeched. Kanda blinked, but did not lower his blade.

"Kyouya?! How could you?!" he yelled. "Kyouya!!"

I turned to look him in the eyes, the look that said that I had a scheme.

Tamaki shut up a little after that. "Oh ... that."

"'That' what?" Kanda glared.

"Oh, nothing that concerns you." I said over my shoulder walking away.

"I lost them around here Allen." I heard Lenalee's voice around the corner.

"Then they must be around here somewhere." Allen replied, their footsteps coming closer.

Suddenly, a new plan came to mind. I ran frantically towards them, and bumped into Allen.

"Thank goodness I found you!" I exclaimed, feigning **despratenes**s. **--(A/N: Yes, it's a word. Look it up. =P)** "Kanda has his sword up to Tamaki's throught! If you don't do something soon, he'll kill him!"

As I finished the sentence, Tamaki started to scream, and Allen ran towards him.

"Kanda!" Lenalee screamed, scolding him, "These people are our guests and trying to kill them is _not_ very polite."

Grudgingly Kanda lowered his blade. Tamaki immediately ran into me. I could here Kanda and Allen starting another fight with Lenalee mediating the two.

Slowly, Tamaki and I walked behind the corner, the sound of the quarreling fading behind us.

"Are you okay?" I asked Tamaki when we were out of earshot.

"Yes, surprisingly I am," he said. "I was just stalling. Kanda seems to be all talk."

"Yes. You're right."

"Kyouya?"

"What Tamaki?"

"What was 'that'?" Tamaki asked innocently.

I sighed and shook my head. I started walking away Tamaki yelling behind me, "Wait! Where are you going Kyouya? KYOUYA!"

Quietly laughing, I turned the corner.


	4. Tamaki's Little Mistake

Chapter Four: Tama-chan's Little Mistake

**A/N: Hey. This is Blue, the awesome authoress. (You probably already know that). Anyway, I've been getting lots of wonderful reviews, and they've really cheered me up. Not to make up any excuses, but between this and that I've found it very hard to squeeze in writing this story. So I want to reward you for your patience, and here's a new chapter! Thank you to anyone who reviewed, I appreciate very much.**

**Stay tuned!**

Tamaki's POV

Since Lenalee brought us to the dining hall,it's been thirty minutes; thirty minutes of irrevocably, spontaneously, horribly, incredibly, outrageously vile torture.

My whole life, I've always felt like a prince. Or acted like one, at least. Here, I can't even speak to anyone like the courteous blue-blood I am without being insulted or cut off!

For example, Kanda, the person who'd almost succeeded in killing the fantastic young man who I myself am. Even though we'd been off to a bad start, I still wanted to be friendly. So at lunch, I walked straight up to Kanda, and stated, "you have beautiful, hair, my princess."

Kanda looked shocked. The chopsticks she was eating soba with dropped from her hand.

"A maiden like you is really lovely. Why carry that blade around all the time? It's rather frightening. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be trying to ward people off!" I suggested, walking closer and smiling.

Huge mistake.

"SHUT UP!"

Instantly, Kanda whipped out that sword on me. "Don't... you idiotic, hopelessly idiotic...! I'll kill you, I really mean it!"

I cowered, throwing my hands out in a useless way of protection. "Please, no! Why are you trying to hurt me again, dearest? You really are too intimidating!"

"Because I'm a _man_, that's why, godamnit!" he snarled.

I blinked. _"Ohhhh..."_

So that was the reason Kanda had a deep voice...

And a muscular build...

And an utter lack of social etiquette...

And a man's name. Yet he had a very feminine face and well-groomed long hair.

"Uh, sorry?" is what I managed.

"Perhaps the beansprout has finally found someone even more idiotic than he himself is. How incredibly _stupid_ you are," Kanda said sourly.

"Why does everyone say that to me?" I wondered, crossing my arms and pouting.

"And, don't call me dearest, you moron! Only Allen—" he trailed off, lowering his blade.

Staring at him with wide violet eyes, I asked smoothly, "what about Allen? Hmm?"

"Forget it," Kanda snapped, his face a mask of fury and the heat risen to his cheeks. It was the most emotional I've seen him.

"Do you like Allen? I... I didn't know you were _that _kind of man, Kanda Yu." I said, smirking triumphantly.

That did it. Kanda snapped. He lunged toward me almost at the speed of light, and I stifled a scream.

"Yu-chan! No need to kill anyone!" a cheery voice exclaimed.

Relief flooded my mind. Looking up, I saw Lavi standing between Kanda and I.

"Yu, relax! He wasn't accusing you of not being straight!" Lavi laughed nervously. "Now calm down."

"Rabbit... do you think I am an idiot? I know exactly what Suou Tamaki was accusing me of. No need to lie about the obvious. Suou will pay for his words," Kanda swore. His narrow cobalt eyes were glinting, glaring. The man was a true samurai, even if his sexuality could be questioned (in my opinion, well, of course there's nothing wrong with that) and I'd mistook him for a girl.

"Not here, Yu. There are many people watching you here in the dining hall. If you want to kill Suou Tamaki I'm afraid you'll have to take it outside," Lavi whispered fiercely, grabbing onto the fabric in the front of Kanda's uniform.

"Forget it," Kanda muttered angrily. Pulling away from Lavi, he withdrew his sword from its position and left a bowl of unfinished soba on the table.

Suddenly, Allen was there. "Think he'll come back for this? I'm starved!"

"Sure Allen, go ahead and take it," Lavi said. Happily, Allen dove into the soba and in a split second it was gone.

My jaw dropped. "_A- Allen_?"

"Tamaki!" I heard Kyouya call.

I felt like a puppy whose ears perked up at the sound of its owner's voice. Across the room, I skipped toward Kyouya.

"There are a few people who want to meet you. Come with me, Tamaki," Kyouya informed me. We walked out into the hallway. There stood a Chinese man in his early thirties perhaps, in a white lab coat, a very stylish beret, and a gleam similar to Kyouya's in his glasses.

"Welcome, Suou Tamaki. My name is Lee Komui," Komui introduced, shaking my hand warmly. "I understand that you've already met a bunch of my exorcists."

"A few: Lavi, Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Yu Kanda," Kyouya said.

"And my sister gave you a tour around headquarters?"

"Your sister is Lenalee Lee correct? Then she did give us a tour," I told him. The family resemblance was clear between the two— to me, at least.

"Good. Time to meet Hevlaska, then," Komui said. "Follow me."

"Who's Hevlaska?" I asked.

Chuckling, Komui started walking forward. "You'll find out soon enough."

Kyouya and I exchanged glances.

Of course, I was the one compatible with the innocence-thingy and Kyouya wasn't.

"Don't be jealous. It's only to be expected of I, the man who has everything," I proclaimed after leaving Hevlaska's and getting over the fact that she was a giant white thing.

Kyouya acted nonchalant. "Suit yourself, Tamaki. This innocence talk Komui explained is completely nonsensical, and I refuse to believe it. The people here aren't sane, so we'll have to escape as soon as possible."

"But... the food! Jeryy, the chef at the dining hall, can make anything we want to eat at any time, ever! Anything! Anything!" I protested.

"Tamaki, your father is an extremely wealthy man. At home you can eat whatever you want whenever you want also," Kyouya stated bluntly, rolling his eyes. "I swear, this is all just some sick joke. A well-planned, almost plausible sick joke for that matter."

"No, Kyouya It's not a joke!

"Yes, it is."

"Oh, really? How can you explain Hevlaska?"

"Hologram."

"Komui's giant robot!"

"It wasn't moving, was it, now?"

"The scenery! Nineteenth-century England!"

"Someone moved us to some historic site in England when we were sleeping, I presume. Why is beyond me."

"Allen Walker's white hair!"

"Have you heard of hair coloring, Tamaki?"

"Kanda's moving at the speed of light?"

"Many years of training."

"The demons!"

"Tamaki, we haven't even seen any demons. I'll be a monkey's uncle if there's a demon attack right now, or ever," Kyouya said.

Just then a loud, screeching siren went off. "A demon's attacking!" people began to yell.

"You predicted it," I told Kyouya.

"Whatever. Let's see this demon now!" Kyouya growled, crossing his arms.

A large, round shape was growing closer and closer in the distance. Then the most hideous thing I'd ever seen was hovering behind Kyouya.

"Erm, Kyouya?" I murmured weakly, taking a few steps back.

"What?" he snapped.

"B- behind you," I stuttered.

Kyouya whirled around and we both stared in disbelief at the mysterious, ugly creature.


End file.
